Boruto and Complex-Phobia
by uzumaki naima
Summary: Boruto si Anak-Normal, Harus menghadapi kesehariannya dengan penuh Rintangan dan Cobaan. Memiliki Orang Tua yang agak aneh dengan Hobi aneh dan juga adik perempuan yang tidak kalah ajaibnya. Apalagi disaat Mitsuki, si Sahabat Setianya bermain untuk mengerjakan PR di Rumahnya, apa ia bisa tahan dengan semua itu, Ataukah malah Sahabatnya ikut terbawa arus.. ke Hobi aneh keluarganya..
1. Chapter 1

Apa yang kalian takutkan di dunia ini?

Ada bukan?

Manusia memiliki ketakutan tersendiri dalam hidupnya. Yang disebut phobia.

Begitu juga Boruto, pemeran utama kali ini yang punya ketakutan akan sesuatu yang disebut..

"hoi author jelex cepet mulai ceritanya, dah kelar nih!

"hehe, maaf Bolt-Kun, ku hanya sedikit menambahkan Prolog!"

"ck, Rasengan!"

"GYAAAAAA, teganya kauuuu...tapi qu tetep Love youuuuu!"

"akhirnya pengganggu itu lenyap"

*balik badan, kembali ke asal

 **BORUTO AND COMPLEX-PHOBIA**

 **Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairings : no one, hehe..**

 **Warnings : membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan kaki kesemutan, kram perut , mual-mual dan bisa saja muntah-muntah.**

 **Summary : Boruto si Anak-Normal, Harus menghadapi kesehariannya dengan penuh rintangan dan cobaan. Memiliki orang tua yang agak aneh dengan hobi aneh dan juga adik perempuan yang tidak kalah ajaib dengan kedua orangtuanya. Apalagi disaat sahabat setianya bermain untuk mengerjakan PR di rumahnya, apa ia bisa tahan dengan semua itu, Ataukah malah Sahabatnya ikut terbawa arus.. ke Hobi aneh keluarganya.**

 _ **Boruto and friends, with Uzumaki Family**_

 _ **...uzumakinaima...**_

Pagi yang cerah menyelimuti kota konoha yang aman, damai, tentram, makmur dan sentosa. Disudut ruangan tepatnya kediaman walikota konoha aka Naruto Uzumaki dikejutkan oleh teriakkan membahana seorang bocah laki-laki yang sedang dalam masa puber. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah karena ada yang mengganggu tidur pagi di minggu santainya, yang merupakan sang adik tercintanya sendiri, yakni sang nona Himawari Uzumaki.

"Himawari! Apa-apaan ini!"

Teriaknya nyaring. Melihat banyak sekali gambar-gambar aneh nan ajaib teronggok lemah diatas kasurnya. Ia yang sedang asyik tertidur di pagi minggu yang cerah dikejutkan oleh ulah adiknya yang meletakkan begitu banyak kertas gambar yang sepertinya komik dipembaringannya.

"baguskan Nii-San, aku membuatnya sendiri! Ne, ne, ayo kritik gambarku!"

"hooo..."

Boruto mengambil satu kertas itu dan mulai membacanya. Meski terlihat samar dan banyak coretan, gaya menggambar Himawari benar-benar patut diacungi jempol, karena diusianya yang menginjak 12 tahun, ia sudah bisa menggambar manusia kartun sempurna, setara dengan artis pro. apalagi tehnik yng digunakannya dari belajar menggambar komik dengan Sarada, tetangganya, membuat komiknya tampak lebih bagus dan menarik saja.

Tergambar seorang laki-laki yang sedang berhadap-hadapan mesra dengan laki-laki lainnya diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Bibir mereka semakin mendekat dan mendekat. Sebelum panel itu diteruskan Boruto langsung mengembalikannya kertas gambar itu ketangan Himawari. Perutnya mulai bergemuruh melihat adegan tadi.

"Himawari.. jangan-jangan kau menggambar itu lagi ya.. sudah kuduga!"

"yap, bagaimana? Baguskan, kali ini aku membuatnya dengan penuh perasaan. cerita cinta, 'Jack and Gova dirumah sakit' kau tahu Jack adalan seorang pasien rumah sakit yang.. bla,bla bla dan seterusnya datanglah Gova dan... bla bla. bagaimana kak, baguskan? dan spesialnya ini ada 156 halaman, kau pasti senang membacanya!"

Ucap Himawari panjang lebar.

"Himawari... kau meminta tolong kepada orang yang salah... kau tahu aku bukan fujodanshi, kalau mau minta bantuan sono noh ke Sarada, kau dan Sarada kan sama-sama fujoshi!"

"begitu..ya..."

"iya, sudah beberapa ratus kali kakak bilaaannggg begitu kaaaannn!"

"tapi, aku pikir akan lebih baik aku minta bantuan kakak, karena kakak kan, laki-laki~"

Ucap Himawari lesu seraya menggengam erat kertas ditangannya itu.

"aku ini normallll, tahu!"

"kau benar, Boruto itu normal Hima-chan! Maka dari itu..."

Tiba-tiba entah darimana rimbanya sebuah suara menginterupsi perbincangan mereka. Tahu-tahu Naruto-aka-ayah mereka sudah berdiri diantara mereka seraya membawa beberapa buku tebal mencurigakan.

"...kau harus baca ini!tebayo, putraku!"

Teriak Naruto antusias. ia segera menyodorkan buku itu pas banget didepan muka Boruto. Muka Boruto seketika berubah pucat pasi. Ia tahu apa yang ada didalam buku itu. Ayahnya selalu memaksa untuk membacanya meski ia sudah beberapa kali menolak. Menerornya di kamar mandi, disaat menonton tv, bahkan disaat ia sedang makan. Membayangkan isi dari panelnya saja sudah membuat ia mual apalagi membacanya.

"ogahhhh, mana bisa, ayah ini ada-ada saja!"

Jawab Boruto risih sambil beringsut mundur turun dari ranjangnya.

"lho, katanya kakak normal, jadi bisa baca buku itu kan?!"

Himawari bengong sendiri melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang malah lari ketakutan.

"ia, tapi aku ini sadar dirii! Usiaku baru 15 tahun, mana bisa aku baca buku hentai hardcore seperti itu, aku bukan maniak hentai seperti ayah! Membaca satu panelnya saja membuatku setengah mual apalagi seluruh isinya!"

"jadi..bisa dibilang... Bolt-nii-san tidak nor..."

"aku normal-tebasa, normaaaalll! dan aku juga bukan maniak Yaoi aneh seperti kau!"

Tunjuknya sadis pada Himawari.

"ya ampun, bagaimana aku bisa menjalani kehidupan normalku, dikelilingi oleh kalian, para maniak aneh hentai dan yaoi, siapa sih di rumah ini yang masih normaaalll!"

"Niii-Saaan, jangan hina genre komik kesukaanku dong, ini populer dikalangan gadis-gadis, Tahu!"

"hei, Bolt! Hentai itu suatu karya seni tinggi bagi orang dewasa, kau juga akan mengerti jika kau besar nanti!"

" Boruto! Honey! Hima! Makanan sudah siap!"

Tiba-tiba Ibu mereka aka nyonya Hinata Hyuuga datang. ia terheran-heran melihat ketiganya yang sedang berdebat hebat. Ketiganya malah berbalik bengong menatap kearahnya. Bukan karena apa-apa tapi karena ibu mereka yang saat ini memakai pakaian kucing hitam ketat yang seksi dengan dasi merah yang tersemat dilehernya. Dasi merah kecil itu malah kelihatan membumbung kedepan karena terdorong oleh dada hinata yang kelewat diatas rata-rata. Oh jangan lupakan ekor buatan dari baju kucing itu yang terlihat lucu dipakainya dengan bell kuning dan pita merah diujungnya.

"oh, ya baguskan! aku dapat rekomendasi ini dari klien ku yang sekarang bekerja dibidang permodelan. Bolt, Hima, Honey, lain kali kalian harus mencobanya juga, ini bagus lho! Dan tenang saja, untungnya ibu sudah pesan yang ukuran pria dewasa dan anak-anak.."

"Ibu...?"

Himawari bengong. Terheran-heran melihat kelakuan Ibunya yang semakin hari semakin parah saja.

"Ibu! Apa-apaan itu-tebasa!"

Boruto terkaget-kaget, dan geleng-geleng kepala sendiri. Ia juga tak habis pikir. Biasanya ibunya hanya akan sebatas memakai pakaian cosplay anime bertema normal-normal saja karena untuk menyenangi hobi anehnya itu. Akan tetapi entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini ibunya malah jadi hobi dan berani memakai pakaian cosplay seksi yang diperuntukkan untuk gadis-gadis remaja seusianya. meskipun cocok dan ibunya terlihat masih muda, ia tidak sadar umur, apa?! mengingat usianya yang tidak muda lagi dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan menginjak kepala tiga setengah. Haduhh, ini Pasti ulah sekaligus ide jahat dari sang Ayah.

"tapi aku pikir.. Boruto-Nii-San yang pantas memakainya, ne ne, ya kan nii-san!"

Seru Himawari berubah antusias. ia menarik-narik kerah baju kakaknya. ini bisa jadi ide bagus untuk komik yaoi keluaran terbarunya. Boruto, kakaknya bisa jadi roll model yang baik untuk garapan komik terbaru selanjutnya. Membayangkan Boruto memakai pakaian itu dan disandingkan dengan seorang Seme khayalannya membuatnya merasa senang.

"Goood Job, Sugeee... Hinata...My Honeyyy!"

Naruto langsung memeluk istri kesayangannya itu dengan senang hati. Tampak ibunya tersipu malu mendengar pujian dari sang suami tercinta. Lovely dovey dari sang Nyonya dan Tuan Hokage.

Pagi yang panas bukan?

Boruto malah merasa risih dengan kelakuan dua orang tuanya itu. Ditambah dengan adiknya yang Yaoi-Addict, yang ingin segera memakaikannya baju Cosplay kucing yang seksi dan aneh itu.

"Ibu Juggaaa, kenapa malah ikut-ikutan jadi Maniak Cosplay-Tebasa!"

 **_UZUMAKINAIMA_**

"ting tong! Ting tong!"

seorang pria remaja terlihat tengah memencet bel beberapa kali didepan rumah Boruto. Tidak ada sahutan. Ia pun mencoba memencet bel itu kembali. Tangan yang satunya sedang sibuk ia gunakan untuk menghubungi seseorang yang telah membuat janji dengannya pagi ini. T-shirt biru muda yang dipakainya tampak serasi dengan celana jeans keluaran model terbaru bulan ini. Apalagi rambut biru keputih-putihan yang terlihat lebat dan ditata rapi tampak berkilau diterpa sinar matahari pagi, menambah aksen tampan dari laki-laki berwajah rupawan itu. Ia juga terlihat tengah membawa sebuah tas ransel hitam yang sepertinya penuh dengan buku, yang disampirkan begitu saja dipundaknya.

Sebuah panggilan masuk baru saja berdering di HP Boruto. ia yang sedari tadi hanya tidur-tiduran malas diranjang, karena efek kejadian tadi pagi, masih belum mau beranjak dari tempatnya. Ahh, Mengunci diri di kamar sembari menonton TV ditemani beberapa kue dan minuman, membuat perasaannya tenang. Apalagi tidak ada satupun pengganggu dari pihak keluarganya, yang disebut Boruto sebagai si Yaoi-complex, Hentai complex dan..Cosplay complex tentunya. HP Boruto berbunyi kembali. Boruto menengok jam dinding dikamarnya, Baru jam 8 pagi rupanya. Siapa sih yang pagi-pagi telepon begini. Cih, apa ia sadar, ia telah mengganggu aktivitas santainya itu, tahu! Panggilan dengan nomor baru terpampang di layarnya. Ia memulai memencet tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan masuk.

"halo, dengan Boruto disini? Dengan siapa ini?"

" _halo, Boruto! kau ada dimana? Aku sudah ada didepan rumahmu, tahu!"_

Ucap suara diseberang.

"ini siapa ya?"

" _Boruto...ini aku, apa kau lupa, hari ini kita janjian mau ketemuan, kan! Dan maaf, aku pakai nomor baru sekarang, nomorku yang lama rusak kecempung di bak mandi, kemarin sore.."_

Suara itu terdengar sangat familiar ditelinganya. Boruto mengenali suara inikan... suara Mitsuki! Si Sahabat setianya.

"Mitsuki! Ini benar kau, kau sekarang ada dimana?"

" _didepan rumahmu, apa kau lupa? ck kita kan sudah janjian mau mengerjakan PR dan tugas kelompok bersama-sama dirumahmu hari ini, aku menunggu didepan rumah dari tadi, tapi kau tidak keluar-keluar juga.."_

"sorry, aku lupa. Aku akan segera kesana , kau tunggu disana, OK?!"

" _ya ampun... Bolt! kau kan yang mengajak janjian, kenapa kau yang malah lupa! Ok... aku tunggu disini, cepatlah datang!"_

Boruto segera beranjak turun dari kamarnya. Moodnya berubah senang sekarang, mendengar temannya yang main ke rumahnya pagi ini.

Akan tetapi..

Gawat!

Sepertinya Semua anggota keluarganya tengah berkumpul semua di ruang keluarga sekarang. Himawari tampak sedang asyik memainkan game date simulation bergenre Yaoi di PSPnya, ayahnya sibuk menonton berita di TV ditemani dengan segelas kopi dan laptop barunya. Ibunya sedang asyik memasak makanan ringan untuk camilan setelah makan. Bajunya yang 'wah' itu telah digantinya dengan baju biasa khas ibu-ibu rumah tangga.

"honey, kau dengar suara bel pintu, coba cek, apa ada tamu yang membunyikannya?"

"entahlah, aku tidak mendengarnya, Honey! Lagipula diriku sedang sibuk sekarang, nanti siang akan ada rapat, Shikamaru ingin segera aku merampungkan makalah skripsi di laptopku ini, yang akan dipersiapkan untuk diajukan buat pembangunan kota Konoha nantinya, mungkin Himawari mendengarnya! Tanya saja dia.. sekali lagi maaf, aku sedang sibuk!"

Ucap Naruto yang sedang duduk di atas sofa empuk ruang keluarga. Tangannya sibuk kesana-kemari mengetik di laptop kesayangannya.

"Hima juga tidak tahu Ibu, maaf tapi jangan ganggu Hima sekarang, karena game yang dimainkan Hima saat ini sedang seru-serunya, seperti yang di ceritakan kak Sarada tadi pagi, pernyataan cinta Bens yang ke-4!"

Seru Himawari yang tetap tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari layar PSP.

"ya sudah, kalau begitu biar Ibu saja yang membuka pintunya, siapa tahu tamu penting!"

Baru saja Hinata akan melangkah, tahu-tahu arahnya sudah dicegat Boruto, putranya.

"bi.. biar aku saja yang mengeceknya, ibu! Ibu kembali ke dapur saja deh, takut makanannya nanti gosong, hehe!"

Jawab Boruto ngos-ngosan. Bisa gawat kalau Mitsuki bertemu keluarganyanya yang agak aneh nan ajaib itu.

Boruto segera membuka pintu dan melihat Mitsuki berdiri didepan rumahnya.

"maaf lama, Mitsuki ayo kita masuk, tapi pelan-pelan saja ya, dari pintu belakang.."

Bisik Boruto ketelinga Mitsuki.

"lho, memangnya kenapa Boruto?"

"sttt! Kecilkan suaramu-tebasa, nanti kuberitahu, sekarang ayo kita segera masuk!"

Mitsuki mengikuti langkah Boruto yang mengendap-endap didepannya. Ia yang bingung, pasrah dan menurut saja perintah aneh dari temannya itu. Mereka berdua mengendap-endap melewati taman kecil dan masuk melalui pintu belakang rumah yang tidak terkunci.

Dengan aman mereka telah sampai didalam kamar Boruto. Boruto segera mengunci pintu kamarnya kembali. Mitsuki segera mengelurkan isi tasnya yang penuh buku dan alat belajar. Boruto mengambil beberapa snack dan minuman dari kulkas kecilnya dan segera menghidangkannya diatas meja mereka. Mereka belajar dengan tenang sekarang.

"memangnya ada apa sih, Boruto?! kenapa kita harus repot-repot mengendap-endap ke kamarmu tadi?!"

"keluargaku agak aneh dan sinting Mitsuki, aku takut kalau kau bertemu mereka, sebab kalau itu kejadian, kau pasti akan dipaksa untuk masuk ke dalam lingkaran salah satu dari hobi aneh-anehnya itu!"

"hah...? hahaha, kau ini ada-ada saja sih! Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka!"

Mitsuki yang tidak bisa menahan tawanya, tergerak mendengar ucapan Boruto tadi. Ia sampai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saking lucu ucapan boruto itu, menurutnya. Untunglah kamar Boruto kedap udara. Jadi, tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengar perbincangan aneh mereka.

"ayahku seorang Hentai-complex, ibuku seorang Cosplay-complex dan adikku lebih parah lagi karena menderita Yaoi-complex!"

"begitu... tapi itu normal, kan, Boruto! mereka juga punya kesukaan yang berbeda, aku dan adikku saja mempunyai kesukaan akan sesuatu yang berbeda, ini bisa dikatakan wajar diantara anggota keluarga!"

"normal? Ini malah disebut tidak normal-tebasa, hobi mereka sudah kelewat batas, dan apa-apaan juga mereka mau menyeretku menjadi salah satu diantara pengikut setianya, apa itu yang disebut normal-tebasa!"

"Boruto, apa kau senang jika melihat seseorang senang dengan sesuatu yang sama-sama kau idolakan?"

"ya..."

"begitu juga pun dengan mereka, Boruto. kau harus bisa memahami satu aspek alami diantara mereka..kau mengerti, artinya sekarang, kan!"

"begitu ya... arigatou telah memberi saran Mitsuki, ini snack dan minumannya, silahkan makan kembali!"

Seru Boruto, lalu beranjak pergi sebentar untuk menaruh buku catatannya yang lain ke raknya kembali. Mitsuki segera melahap snack dan meminum minuman yang disediakan Boruto lagi. itung-itung ini gratis, kan.

"ya, thank's Boruto, menurutku, dibanding dengan anggota keluargamu lainnya sepertinya kau malah kebalikan dari mereka, bisa dikatakan kau menderita penyakit Complex-Phobia, hehe.."

"hu-uh tidak lucu kau Mitsuki! tapi ada benarnya juga sih..."

Nah, ini yang membuatnya senang sekarang. tetap ada sahabat yang selalu menemani. Mitsuki memang paling tahu tentang dirinya sih, mereka juga sudah berteman sejak lama. Otomatis mereka bisa tahu satu sama lain sama seperti ini.

"apa kakak teman laki-lakinya kak Boruto?!"

Ucap sebuah baritone. Tahu-tahu Himawari sudah duduk disamping Mitsuki. Boruto yang melihat dari kejauhan langsung kaget dan segera menghampiri mereka berdua.

"hoi, Himaaaa, masuk dari mana kau!"

Teriak Boruto.

Gawat!

ia lupa mengunci pintu beranda kamarnya. Pantas saja Himawari bisa masuk kesini. Adiknya memang paling tahu jika ia sudah membawa teman-teman ke rumahnya itu. ia segera menarik tangan Mitsuki. Niatnya sih ingin menjauh, tapi naasnya, tangan Mitsuki yang satunya lagi dipegang Himawari, sang adik kesayangannya. Terjadi tarik-menarik antara kedua pihak. Tubuh Mitsuki malah tertarik kekanan dan kekiri.

"hoi, hoi, kalian berdua... Sudah Cukup!"

Ucap Mitsuki agak kesal, ia yang membela dirinya sendiri, segera melepaskan tubuhnya dari kedua belah pihak. Huuh, Rasanya tubuhnya mau terbelah dua saja tertarik oleh kekuatan dua kakak beradik yang tidak mau saling mengalah itu.

"Boruto, dia cuma adik kecilmu, kan, biarkan dia bareng ngobrol dengan kita!"

Ucap Mitsuki santai seraya duduk disamping Himawari. Ia berusaha menenangkan Boruto yang saat ini sedang dalam tahap panik-mode.

"ta..pi.. kau tahu, kan dia... yah, baiklah..."

Boruto mengalah. Ia tahu, Mitsuki memang orang yang terlalu baik. Ia ia kan saja perkataannya tadi.

 _Awas saja kalau ada pertanyaan aneh yang keluar, akan ku out-kan kau himawari, keluar dari kamar._

Batin Boruto yang duduk disamping adiknya. Untungnya pekerjaan rumah mereka telah selesai dari tadi. Waktunya bersantai dan mengobrol kan.

"nah, di kertas ini Himawari akan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan antara Kakak dengan Kak Boru, yang harus Kakak jawab, tepatnya buat Referensi tugas!"

"apa termasuk pelajaran?"

Tanya Mitsuki singkat.

"tidak juga sih.."

 _Mitsuki, kau sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan monster kecil-tebasa!_

Boruto mulai gugup disamping adiknya. Ia tahu yang di maksud Referensi itu pasti untuk komik Yaoi-nya lagi.

"Kakak kelas berapa?"

Pertanyaan Normal. Boruto bernafas lega.

Mitsuki : kelas sebelas, sama seperti Boruto..

Himawari : sekelas enggak sama kak Boru? ( _Normal)_

Mitsuki : untuk saat ini kami beda kelas.

Himawari : kakak punya pacar? _(Normal)_

Mitsuki : belum punya sih...

Himawari : sudah berapa lama kakak berteman sama kak Boru? _(Normal)_

Mitsuki : wah, itu sudah lama sekali, mungkin sejak kami sama-sama duduk di bangku sekolah dasar..

Himawari : kakak Best Friend-an ya, sama kak Boru? _(Normal)_

Mitsuki : hehe, ya, bisa dilihat juga sudah tahu, kan..

Himawari : apa kakak Semenya kak Boru atau Uke? tapi menurut Hima sih kakak cocoknya jadi Seme karena lebih cool dan dewasa.."( _Mulai tidak normal.)_

Mitsuki : mm...?

Himawari : cinta pertama Kakak, Kak Boru, ya?" ( _Tidak normal!)_

Mitsuki : anoo... tepatnya, Best Friend pertama..

Himawari : kakak, pacarnya kak Boru ya? ( _Ini Tidak normall!)_

Mitsuki : maksudmu, Best Friend kan?!

Himawari : sudah berapa kali Kakak lihat Kak Boruto telanjang?" ( _Ini malah disebut kelewat tidak normall!)_

"stoppp, Hima! Kau mulai ngaco sekarang!"

"etooo... mungkin seringnya waktu sekolah dasar dan SMP. btw kan suka sama-sama ganti baju bareng pas jam pelajaran olahraga..kalau sekarang.. jarang juga sih, melihat Boruto telanjang**..." (karena beda kelas)

 ****note. Yang dimaksud Mitsuki dengan telanjang disini adalah telanjang dada, bersebrangan dengan sesuatu yang dimaksud Hima,** _ **you know what?!**_

Mata Himawari berbinar-binar senang. Ia tuliskan beberapa tulisan di kertas catatan itu. Ini bisa jadi referensii yang bagus, gus!

"oi, Mitsuki, kaau juga jangan mau meladeni pertanyaan adikku yang kadang suka ngaco itu.."

"yahhh, habis adikmu manis juga, dan polos (gampang ditipu) sama seperti kau, Boruto..."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Himawari malah semakin senang. Ia coretkan beberapa tulisan di kertasnya dengan bersemangat.

"ngomong-ngomong ada satu pertanyaan yang aku tidak jawab tadi, Seme dan Uke itu apa Boruto?"

Boruto tidak berani menjawab. Apa Mitsuki akan mengerti ya, jika kata-kata itu sebenarnya sangat tabu digunakan untuk laki-laki normal seperti ia dan dirinya.

"itu... ano..."

"Hima tahu kak!"

Seru adiknya sangat antusias. ini bisa jadi kesempatan bagus menambah jumlah pengikut, setelah dirinya berhasil menghasut Kak Chouchou dan Aunty Hanabi.

"Himawari, jangaaannn!"

Sebelum mulai menjelaskan, tahu-tahu mulutnya sudah disumpal kain oleh tangan Boruto. terjadi aksi saling guling-mengguling antara kakak-adik yang berbeda paham itu.

"Seme adalah penyerang, dan Uke adalah penerima, sejenis hubungan antara laki-laki, kau juga pasti mengerti, kan..."

Tiba-tiba saja dari beranda kamarnya muncul sesosok gadis remaja dengan rambut hitamnya yang tergerai. Tatapannya tajam. Dan melangkah santai kearah mereka bertiga.

"Sarada...kenapa kau malah datang kesini?! Pasti kau naik antar beranda kamar rumahmu ke beranda kamar rumahku lagi ya!"

Seru Boruto makin kalut.

 _Gawattt!_

 _Ini benar-benar gawat-tebasa!_

 _Sudah muncul, Boss-Besar dari perkumpulan Yaoi-mania Se-Konoha! kenapa akhirnya ia malah datang ke markas rahasiaku-tebasa... gawat, bisa tambah berabe nih urusannya. Apalagi Mitsuki masih suci.._

*suci ndasmu Boruto.. _(Author ditendang)_

Dan kegilaan mereka masih terus berlanjut...

 **_TO BE COUNTINUED_**

 **Horaa, bertemu kembali dengan saya, Uzumaki Naima XD. Kali ini Author ingin menyajikan Fanfic dengan sedikit humor khas dari Author khusus untuk kalian semua.**

 **Sebenarnya juga Author sangat suka dengan fic-fic bertema humor/family, makannya coba-coba buat fic ini. *GAX NANYA...**

 **Fanfic ini twoshooot kok..**

 **Author : hmm... Mitsuki.. Boruto...Mitsuki.. Boruto...MITSUKI! BORUTO!**

 **Boruto : ada apa Thor?**

 **Mitsuki : ng?**

 **Author : aku gx manggil kalian tuh!**

 **Mitsuki/boruto : terus kenapa kau gumamin nama kami terus?**

 **Authour: Borumitsu yakk, sudah kuputuskan, aku nge ship kalian berdua! Tehehehe!**

 **Mitsuki/Boruto: HAAAAHHHH...?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BORUTO AND COMPLEX-PHOBIA(END)**

 **Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairings : Mitsuboru, *plak! bukan, gx ada deng, hehe..**

 **Warnings : membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan kaki kesemutan, kram perut , mual-mual dan bisa saja muntah-muntah.**

 **Summary : Boruto si Anak-Normal, Harus menghadapi kesehariannya dengan penuh rintangan dan cobaan. Memiliki orang tua yang agak aneh dengan hobi aneh dan juga adik perempuan yang tidak kalah ajaib dengan kedua orangtuanya. Apalagi disaat sahabat setianya bermain untuk mengerjakan PR di rumahnya, apa ia bisa tahan dengan semua itu, Ataukah malah Sahabatnya ikut terbawa arus.. ke Hobi aneh keluarganya.**

 **Boruto and Friends, with Uzumaki Family**

 **_UZUMAKINAIMA_**

"Sarada Nee-San!"

Himawari berteriak kegirangan karena salah satu dari boss besarnya telah datang. Hidup Sarada! Hidup Yaoi!

"namamu siapa? Kau temannya Boruto kan?!"

"Mitsuki, anoo kau itu pasti Sarada Uchiha-san kan, Boruto selalu cerita tentangmu.."

"begitu.. memang apa yang dia katakan?"

"kau cerewet dan pembawa masalah katanya..."

 _Si Mitsuki malah ceplas-ceplos tidak karuan, haduuhhh ini malah gawat-tebasa._

Ia tidak akan tahu, hukuman apa yang akan menanti selanjutnya.

"oh.. begitu!"

Terlihat tiga kedutan diwajah Sarada. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Boruto yang kini sudah berkeringat dingin. Ia lirik Mitsuki yang duduk disebelah Himawari yang disebelahnya ada Boruto.

' _kalau dipikir-pikir mereka berdua memang tampak cocok'_

Satu buah ide baru saja melayang di otaknya..

' _Awas ya Boruto, kali ini kuberi pelajaran kau karena telah menghina sang tuan Putri '_

Batin Sarada dengan inner senyum menakutkan.

Ia lalu ikut bergabung duduk dengan mereka bertiga. Suasana tampak hening karena salah satu dari mereka tidak mau juga memulai obrolan.

Tiba-tiba satu kode ditangan Sarada ditunjukan untuk Himawari. Himawari tahu kode itu, sementara Mitsuki dan Boruto yang tidak tahu, diam saja. Himawari segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

Mereka berdua berbisik sebentar. Tampak himawari senyam-senyum sendiri sementara sarada masih dengan wajah dinginnya.

"hoi, kalian berdua sedang bisik-bisik apa?"

Seru Boruto penasaran. Yang ditanyai malah tidak menjawab. Himawari kembali ke tempatnya semula. Tapi kali ini ia duduk sebelah kanan Boruto, bukan ditengah lagi.

"Kakak..."

Ucapnya manja. Boruto menatap sinis adiknya. Ia merasakan firasat buruk.

" _ **ADA KECOA!"**_

"Hwaaa!"

Seru Boruto kaget.

Boruto yang takut kecoa, pontang-panting sendiri tidak karuan.

' _Kesempatan'_

Disaat seperti itu, himawari malah mendorong tubuh Kakaknya ke arah Mitsuki. Boruto yang tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya akhirnya jatuh terguling berdua, dengan tubuh Boruto diatas Mitsuki. Adegan tidak lazim antara sesama cowok baru saja dilakukan tanpa disengaja. Himawari berteriak kegirangan. Boruto buru-buru menarik dirinya dari Mitsuki dan meminta maaf.

Beberapa kali bunyi jepretan kamera terdengar.

Boruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

 _Ugh_

Dirinya yang mau muntah cepat-cepat pergi ke kamar mandi. Haaah, akhirnya ia muntah dengan tenang sekarang.

"Nice Work! My Comrade!"

Seru Sarada penuh antusias. pipinya mulai memerah sekarang, melihat beberapa photo memalukan plus membuat deg-degan dari sang tuan rumah memenuhi layar kameranya.

"Sarada!"

Boruto memekik malu. Mitsuki diam saja tanda tak mengerti.

 _ **ah dia memang polos ya.**_

Himawari memekik kegirangan dan segera melihat photo-photo yang tadi diambil Sarada. Aihh.. benar-benar romantis sekali photo mereka berdua.

"akhirnya kudapatkan juga photo-photo sang pembuat onar bermain skandal dengan sahabatnya, kalau kusebarkan di sekolahku, apa akan terkenal ya?"

Boruto bergidik ngeri.

"tidak mungkiiinnn, mana bisa disebarkan di sekolah putri sepertimu, cepat hapus sekarang!"

Seru Boruto sambil berusaha merebut kamera dari tangan Sarada. Sarada tidak tinggal diam. Ia dengan gigih tetap mempertahankan kameranya.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbuka. Memperlihatkan wanita dengan rambut panjang hitamnya yang dibiarkan diikat tergerai, dirinya sekarang sedang membawa sebuah nampan berisi camilan, kue dan minuman.

"Snack time, anak-anak.. Naruto-kyuun juga sudah menunggu kalian diluar. Hora, Boruto! bawa temanmu juga, jangan sampai lupa ya sayang.."

Seru Hinata sambil tersenyum senang. melambai penuh arti kepada keempatnya.

"Ibu.. bagaimana Ibu bisa.."

"naluri seorang Ibu.. mungkin.."

"hahhh? Maksudku kenapa ibu bisa masuk kesini-tebasa?!"

"apa kau lupa, Ayahmu membuat duplikat semua pintu di rumah ini!"

"apa!"

 _Pantas saja Ayah bisa masuk tiba-tiba kedalam kamarku, ternyata ada duplikatnya- tebasa!_

Batin Boruto greget.

Tunggu dulu.. kalau begini artinya.. berarti semua anggota keluarganya sudah tahu kedatangan Mitsuki yang berarti...

 _TIDAKKKK...INI BENAR-BENAR MIMPI BURUK-TEBASAA!_

 **_UZUMAKINAIMA_**

Sebuah persidangan di dalam ruang keluarga baru saja diadakan. Tersangkanya kali ini adalah Boruto, berumur 15 tahun dan berstatus normal (menurut dirinya sendiri). Korban yang diketahui saat ini adalah Naruto (H-C), Hinata(C-C), Himawari(Y-C) dan tentu saja Sarada(Y-C). Sang tersangka diharuskan duduk bersimpuh dikelilingi oleh para korban. Dan yang menjadi hakim untuk kasus ini adalah... para korban juga, tepatnya korban dari kenormalannya. kasusnya adalah penipuan, pemalsuan dan penculikan.

"Nah Boruto, coba jelaskan semua ini, kenapa kau menyembunyikan teman yang main ke rumahmu.."

Ucap Naruto dengan nada serius dan tegas menatap tajam sang anak yang sedang diadilinya itu. Anehnya Naruto yang sekarang telah berganti pakaian dan bercosplay layaknya sang hakim asli.

"Boruto, kau juga harus jelaskan semua ini pada mama..!"

Seru ibunya ikut-ikutan. dirinya yang sekarang telah bercospay ria memakai pakaian seksi polisi dengan aksesoris dan rok mini yang sangat ketat.

"kau juga harus jelaskan alasan kenapa selama ini kau menyembunyikan si Mitsuki.. yang merupakan Boyfriend gelapmu itu.."

Tanya Sarada dingin dengan wajah penasaran.

"Kak Boruto.. photomu tadi kereennn, boleh tidak kupajang di kamar Hima supaya jadi photo kenang-kenangan?!"

Tidak nyambung. Abaikan.

"ka..karena a..ku, Huaaaaa... aku tidak kuat dengan semua ini! Tou-san berhentilah bermain detektif-detektifan!"

Teriak Boruto nyaring. Suasana yang tegang itu berganti latar kembali ke latar bunga-bunga nan menyejukkan.

"hahaha, kalau ada temanmu main, bilang dulu dong sama papa, kami kan jadi tidak bisa menjamunya dengan baik, eh, ngomong-ngomong anak muda, siapa namamu-tebayo?"

Kata Naruto ramah kepada Mitsuki disampingnya. Mitsuki yang tahu dengan situasi sekarang cuma tersenyum dan mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi. Hinata yang senang akan kedatangan tamu dirumahnya kemudian mengajak mereka berlima untuk sama-sama pergi piknik ke taman belakang.

Taman kecil-kecilan yang dirawat oleh tangan-tangan handal ibunya sendiri itu sangat elok dipandang. Bunga mawar, anggrek, melati dan lainnya ikut terhampar menyejukkan. Disamping pandai memasak, Hinata yang gemar merawat bunga ini paling pandai membuat ikebana. Tak heran jika hampir seisi rumahnya dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam bunga yang disulap sedemikian rupa. Disisi kanan dari taman ikut juga terpasang kolam ikan kecil yang mengeluarkan air mancur yang masih terawat rapi. Tempat yang cocok untuk mengobrol, bukan.

 **_UZUMAKINAIMA_**

Suasana seperti pesta kecil-kecilan baru saja digelar. Dengan cekatan, ibunya Boruto yang tengah bercosplay menjadi seorang pelayan, memasang meja, kursi, pemanggang dan juga tikar. Dirinya tak lupa membawa beberapa jenis bahan masakan yang akan dipanggangnya, jus-jus dan camilan kecil. Sarada membantu membawakan minuman dan menata camilan. Boruto yang sedari tadi duduk bersimpuh disebelah Mitsuki, malah ikut-ikutan sibuk menusuk satu-persatu daging dan sayur untuk barbeque. Mitsuki ikut membantu.

"maaf ya Mitsuki, keluargaku memang.."

"keluargamu asyik ya, Boruto!"

Jawab Mitsuki dengan muka tersenyum. Ia menatap suasana didepannya dengan penuh kekaguman.

"maksudmu..."

"ya, kau tahu, tidak buruk juga memiliki keluarga dengan Hobi aneh, bagiku, mereka mempunyai keunikan dari diri masing-masing, dan juga kelebihan mereka adalah, mereka sangat baik dan ramah, seberapapun kau membenci Hobi mereka, kau pasti tetap menghargai dan menyayangi mereka, iya kan?!"

"iya juga sih, pastinya begitu dong..!"

Jawab Boruto sambil menusuk sate barbeque, dengan senyum tulus terkembang diwajahnya.

"ano.. so..soal ci..ciuman tadi, kau tidak mempermasalahkannya, kan?"

Tanya Boruto ragu. Ia takut Sahabatnya itu menjauhinya gara-gara perbuatan adik dan teman sekaligus tetangganya yang _sedeng_ itu.

"memang kenapa, kau tahu, ciuman di negeri barat itu diibaratkan salam, meskipun disini tidak lazim.. toh, lagipula itu juga tidak sengaja.."

Jawab Mitsuki dengan tenang.

"begitu ya, Mitsuki.."

Boruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Ia merasa malu. Membayangkannya saja membuat ia ingin berlari, masuk kedalam lautan yang luas, dan tak pernah kembali. Tapi kata-kata Mitsuki tadi membuatnya sedikit lega.

"Kakak, Ibu, Sarada Nee-San, Mitsuki Nii-san, pemanggangnya sudah siap!"

Teriak Himawari dari kejauhan. Ia yang sekarang ternyata tengah membantu Ayahnya memasang dan menyiapkan pemanggang api untuk pesiapan barbeque.

"disini juga sudah siap!"

Seru Sarada tersenyum senang.

Setelah itu mereka kemudian memasak dan berpiknik ria bersama dengan penuh kesenangan, obrolan dan tawa.

Hari ini Boruto belajar satu hal penting, Seberapapun ia mengidap 'Complex-Phobia' kepada Keluarganya, Seberapapun ia membenci Hobi mereka, akan tetapi ia akan tetap sayang, hormat dan cinta kepada mereka.

 _(meskipun setiap hari ia harus melawan keanehan-keanehan mereka sih, dan Boruto juga sudah bertekad dalam hati, ia akan tetap mempertahankan ke'Normal'annya, Selamanya dan Sampai Kapanpun Juga Ditengah Keluarga dan Tetangganya*nambah..)._

 **_SEKIAN_**

 _ **Boruto : "Hoi, Author Kok Ceritanya Gak Rampung Begini, Sih!"**_

 _ **Author : "Suka-Sukaku Dong, Bolt-Kyuuun!"**_

 _ **Boruto : "Iya, Iya, Terserah Lo Deh. Tapi Mana Bagian : 'Ataukah Malah Sahabatnya Ikut Terbawa Arus.. Ke Hobi Aneh Keluarganya.'**_

 _ **Author : "Ohh, Itu...Bilang Dong Dari Tadi.."**_

 _ **_OWARI_**_

"ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah berapa lama berteman dengan Boruto, Mitsuki.."

Tanya Naruto ditengah obrolan suasana piknik mereka. Ia dan mereka berlima sekarang sedang menyantap sekaligus menikmati enaknya makan barbeque dan camilan.

"hm.. sudah lumayan lama juga sih paman, sejak kita sering bercanda bareng.. sejak kecil"

"Hn, Hn,Hn, eh, eh, Mitsuki, apa kau senang Hentai?!"

Bisik Naruto yang disebelahnya ada mitsuki.

"Hentai? Itu... apa paman?!"

"Tepat Sekali, jika kau belum mengenal mereka, biar Paman yang jelaskan, Hentai adalah bla*piiip, bla, blaaaa*Piip dan juga blaaa,"

 _ ***perhatian, karena ini fanfic rate T maka bagian-bagian yang mengandung unsur eksplisit yang dijelaskan oleh Naruto akan dihapus.**_

"begitu.."

"ohh.. Gadis-Gadis seksi dalam Hentai itu bagaikan sebuah fantasy liar yang tak terperi elok dan bagusnya..dan juga bagian*piiip dan*piip mereka membuat kaum laki-laki menjerit kesenangan dan membuaat*piiip seketika, makanya dari itulah aku suka Hentai. kalau kau ikut bagian dari Fans-Clubku, kau akan kuberikan dan kupinjami semua koleksiku, kau mengerti kan, ayolah jadikan hentai bagian dari hobimu Mitsuki.."

Seru Naruto berapi-api. Boruto yang muncul tiba-tiba langsung menatap tajam sang Ayah, ia segera melindungi Mitsuki dari hadapan wajah Ayahnya itu.

"Tou-San! Apa Yang Tou-San barusan lakukan!"

Teriak Boruto garang. Ia sudah tahu dan memperkirakan kejadian ini akan terjadi ketika Mitsuki ditanyai oleh orang tuanya.

"hehe, promosi!"

Jawab Naruto jujur.

"daripada masuk ke Fans-club hentai yang anggotanya Cuma Ayah, Neji ojii-san, dan Ibu, lebih baik kak Mitsuki gabung sama Yaoi-Club aja, dijamin gak bakalan ngecewain!"

Seru Himawari ikut-ikutan promosi.

"benar apa yang dikatan Hima-Chan tadi, disamping itu kita memiliki jaringan akses se-Konoha dan juga jumpa Fans setiap bulannya, kalau kau tertarik, aku akan memasukkanmu segera!"

Seru Sarada ikut membela.

"meskipun Mama disini tidak banyak bicara, tapi bersediakan Mitsuki-kun masuk ke club Cosplay.. yah itu saja, Tante tidak akan memaksa.."

Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum tenang dan melambai-lambaikan spanduk.

"hoi,hoi kalian semua berhentilah mendesak Mitsuki, dia temanku-tebasa, dan sudah kutegaskan dia tidak akan bergabung ke klub manapun!"

Seru Boruto berusaha melindungi Mitsuki dari keluarga dan tetangganya yang sudah berubah menjadi Serigala-Serigala kelaparan.

" _Apaan Sih, Kau Bolt"_

" _Kakak Menyingkirlah!"_

" _Bolt Kau Adalah Penghalang, Shannaroooo!"_

" _Hora, Boruto!"_

Teriak mereka malah semakin ribut. Boruto yang tidak bisa mempertahankan Mitsuki akhirnya malah ikut terjengkang kebelakang.

"Nah, Mitsuki! Tentukan Pilihanmu Dari Sekarang, Deal Or No Deal?!"

Seru Naruto sambil mengetuk palu dihadapan Fans-Fans Club lainnya. Suasana sangat panas dan tegang kali ini. kita lihat apakah Mitsuki akan memilih Hentai, ataukah Yaoi, ataukah Cosplay sebagai bagian dari Hobinya, ataukah malah Mitsuki akan memilih hobi dari semua Club dan menjadi master of HCY.

 _Kita lihat dari sekarang..._

"maaf saja kalian semua, aku tidak akan masuk ke Club manapun, intinya aku sudah punya hobi sendiri..."

Jawab Mitsuki membuat penonton kecewa. Boruto menarik nafas lega. Akhirnya Mitsuki angkat bicara disini.

"Hobi kalian disini semuanya menarik, tapi.. tidak baikkan, memaksakan Hobi kepada orang lain..."

Semuanya tampak tertunduk sedih, menyadari kesalahannya masing-masing.

 _Syukurlah-tebasa!_

Batin Boruto senang.

"me..memang, apa hobimu sekarang, kak Mitsuki?!"

Tanya Himawari penasaran.

"memotret..."

"ohhhh..."

Seru yang lainnya berbarengan. Mitsuki kemudian mengambil tasnya dan memperlihatkan album karyanya. Pemandangan, lautan gunung-gunung, semua terpukau oleh hasil potretan Mitsuki. Akan tetapi kok... tunggu dulu, kok lama-lama kesini-sininya malah kebanyakan photo-photo boruto sih yang dipajang. jangan-jangan..."

"oh, hehe sebenarnya aku ingin membuat sebuah pengakuan,sebelumnya kepada Boruto juga,aku ingin minta maaf, anoo.. sebenarnya aku sudah mendirikan sebuah klub!"

"klub? klub apa itu-tebasa?"

"Boruto-Fans Club, hehehe. yahh bisa dibilang isinya mengenai hal-hal berbau Boruto.. dan semua tentang persahabatan kita.."

Semuanya hening. Boruto melongo. Mitsuki tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya ia katakan juga hal itu pada Sahabatnya. Setelah bertahun-tahun hal itu dipendamnya.

" _hm, menarik juga-tebayo!"_

Tanggap Naruto tenang sambil mengangkat satu tangan dan menaruhnya dibawah dagu.

" _Borutoooo, Mamaaa Ikutan Fans-Clubmu, Yaaaa! Kyaa!"_

Teriak Hinata kegirangan.

" _kak Boruto, tenyata kau hebat juga kakak! Bisa disukai dan menjadi Obsesi Seme-mu secepat ini!"_

Seru Himawari ikut-ikutan senang.

" _Boruto, tak kusangka, kau tumbuh semenarik begitu!"_

Ucap Sarada penuh pengertian dengan muka memerah.

"Mi..Mitsuki... Kau Ternyata... HUEEEE... tidak kusangka, ternyata kau... BEST FRIEND-COMPLEX-TEBASAAAA!"

Setelah itupun Boruto langsung jatuh pingsan.

...

...

...

 _(Boruto sudah bertekad dalam hatinya, ia akan tetap mempertahankan ke'Normal'annya, Selamanya dan Sampai Kapanpun Juga Ditengah Keluarganya, Tetangganya dan Sahabatnya *nambah lagi..)._

 **_BENAR-BENAR TAMAT_**

 **Holaa, Bertemu Lagi Dengan Saya.. _Uzumaki Naima_**

 **Sebenarnya Saya Membuat Fic Ini, Maaf Saya Tidak Bermaksud Menyinggung Pihak Manapun, Karena Sebenarnya Baik Cosplay, Yaoi Maupun Hentai, Hal-Hal itulah Yang Membuat Saya Tertarik. Hue, Hue, Hue.**

 **Thank's for**

 **Kuneko Hyuzumaki, Nosee, Gakarian, Byakugan No Hime, Ita And Silent Reader Sekalian. Bye.**

 **By: Uzumaki Naima**


End file.
